Strawberry VS Cherry
by Freedom Of The Pen
Summary: A date with a temperature of Ten Degrees Celsius. She needs her strawberry and guess what happens when he forces her to cherry. The two Saturnians first one-shot of mine. Please Read, Review, Enjoy!


**Strawberry VS Cherry**

**Tsukasa X Tsukushi**

**Hana Yori Dango One Shot**

I'm so pissed off now, he's taking too much time. He was the one who was so excited about today's date and then he'll be halfway ditching me? He's such an idiot. Can't he be more considerate that I had understand his point of view that our last date was a week ago and a week of no date was so un-couple at all despite of the Tokyo Weather forecast that today's going to be ten degrees Celsius? Oh my god, I can't believe this man.

I gripped harder on my feather coat to prevent the heat escaping my body. I'm shaking head to toe now. This is what I hate about the Japanese Culture, the Tatami flooring that had kept my body cold. The cold wind was pressing my skin, my pores allowing the coolness to go inside my body. It was also the cold wind that had made my strawberry lipstick useless, now my lips are dried up.

Finally, I could hear his footsteps and after some second, I got to the door as I have heard him knock. Oh my god, the door knob was too cold too.

"Tsuku--"

He was cut off, I hit his face out of adrenaline. "Where have you been!?"

"I'm sorry, the head office asked for my presence, I hurried there despite the heavy traffic. I'm sorry."

"Last night you were the one jumping in happiness about this date and now, you're late. And, guess what? You are one and a half hour late!" I can't control myself although he had a reasonable excuse with him. Oh, I don't want to make it worse or it will turn into a disaster and his Dolce & Gabbana outfit for today would be a waste. "I'm sorry too. I was so inconsiderate."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, you look good on your outfit."

I have to be. My clothing for today had been strictly scrutinized last night. The very moment he had announced for a date, I already got the clothes ready as I was talking with him on the phone. I might have sounded that I don't like today's plan but in fact, I might have been more excited than him. I ironed out my red satin dress through my hand and arranged the collar of my white feather coat just the same length of my dress, the length was within my knee. I was kind of shy out of compliment.

"Come on, let's go." And I happily walked with him on my white and red striped stilettos like nothing had happened earlier. We're such an extraordinary thing and that's what I liked about us.

Later, we were already riding in his chauffeured Limousine when I tasted my lips by licking it a bit. I forgot to reapply my strawberry lipstick, my lips were very dry. I can't go on with this date if I'm going to my lips in this state. "Tsukasa, can we stop by at a convenience store for a second?"

"Why? Don't tell me you forgot to wear your underwear?"

"You're such a pervert!" I hit his head lightly with my bag. _This pervert!_

"Why are you going there?"

"I need something." I'm kind of shy to say. If I'm going to say the strawberry lipstick thing, he might say I'm a flirt but I really need it now!

"And what's that?"

"Do you really have to know it! And, hey, isn't it obvious? You're so insensitive!" How can he not see my lips if we are talking eye-to-eye now? He's so blind.

"How can I see if you have panties or not? It's worn all the way inside, have you forgotten that?"

"Okay, I need a lipstick. Can't you see my lips? It's all dried up because you were so late for an hour and a half! This was your fault so you definitely have no choice but to have me stopped there."

"I have a lip balm here. Maybe that could help your pathetic lips."

"What flavor is that?" Although I am engrossed with the thought of us sharing one lip balm, I've got no choice but if it's not strawberry, I've got to do everything to have the driver stop me to a convenience store.

"Cherry."

"I don't like cherry. I need strawberry."

"Hey, they're just the same! You don't have to be very choosy."

"But, I really don't like Cherry at all!"

"Try it. Try it."

"No."

"I'll make you try it."

"Then g--"

What was that sweet thing that had touched my lips? That was kind of familiar. My arms were gripped by his hands, frightened, I closed my eyes. Now, I am stilled. I tried to open my eyes. We were kissing each other. I can't believe how he made me like cherry and how my lips acted to do the move while I was unconscious.

"Maybe, cherry can be great too." I told him, my heart was jumping in happiness inside.

"I told you." simply, he expressed his triumph over the matter.

Now, I hope the date's going to be very great just like how sweet he had proved me cherry.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that I do love..."

I could see him giggle in the thought of my words. "Cherry at all." I laughed silently. _Corner you, Tsukasa!_

"Eh?" His eyes enlarged.

Maybe, this could lead in another argument again. For God sakes, it will be the third time if it's going to happen but I think, we, the Saturn people, as he had revealed to me through the horoscope he desperately believed in, enjoy each other and express each other's love through odd things like this. But, one thing is for sure. Saturnians share the same destiny always and forever.

_Tsukasa, one thing for me is clear, you are my cherry, you are my love._

* * *

**Daydreamer Writer:** Thank you for reading my first-ever one shot and first-ever Tsukushi-POVd story. Please review! I hope I could do another one-shot next time.


End file.
